


Roomies

by EFJiswhatido



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, New York Mets, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 03:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10402827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EFJiswhatido/pseuds/EFJiswhatido
Summary: Circumstances beyond their control lead to them sharing a bed.





	

When Robert asked Noah to be roommates during spring training, Noah was genuinely surprised. First off, he'd made it seem like he was asking for a kidney. Secondly, of course. Of course he'd want to be roommates. How was this a question? They'd become fast friends since the moment Robert was called up, and frankly, Noah had assumed they'd room together anyway. So “yes” was Noah's answer, and “sweet” was Robert's response, and their fate was sealed. They'd grown even closer since their agreement, if such a thing were possible, and it was then that Noah began to regret his decision.

It was too late anyhow. Robert – looking sweaty and exhausted and pretty as a picture – carried the last of his boxes into the small apartment, and they were roommates now.

“I'm dying,” Robert sighed as he flopped onto the couch next to Noah, billowing out his shirt to fan himself. “Mind if I shower first?”

Noah had been so distracted that he didn't even realize how late it was. “Go for it,” he replied, and he went to one of the bedrooms to relax.

This was crazy. He could hear the water choke and sputter on from the room, and his mind began to wander as he lied back on the bed. Hands traveling through wet dark hair, suds running down a lean body, skin lightly browned by the Florida sun...what was he thinking? Robert showering was hardly a novelty to him, even if the fact that it was taking place in his – um, their – apartment might have been. Still, he struggled to put those images out of his mind.

Aaaaand just as he'd managed to worry himself with other things, he felt the flimsy IKEA bed give out beneath him. Wonderful.

“What the hell was that?” Robert yelled over the din of the water.

“Nothing!”

The water shut off and a couple of seconds later, Robert, clad only in a towel and still combing his hair back into a perfect-as-usual bun, emerged from the bathroom to survey the damage. Noah was mortified. Robert took one look at the teetering, now-three-legged bed and belly-laughed.

“Well I am just so glad you find this funny!” Noah crossed his arms and looked away from Robert's lingering smile.

“Dude,” Robert said, trying to keep a straight face. “It's not a big deal. We can share the other bed.”

“Um --”

“Unless you don't want to. But the couch is kind of short.”

No shit he wanted to share. That was the problem.

“No, yeah, sure,” Noah stammered. He stripped down to his boxers, tossed his clothes onto the bed's remains, and followed Robert into his room. Moonlight shone through the window.

The bed seemed impossibly tiny. Noah got in beside Robert with as much distance between them as he could create (no small feat considering the size of both of them), and faced the wall. He clutched the very edge of the covers and lied awake, staring at nothing and trying not to breathe.

“Hey.” Robert's quiet voice rang out behind him and he felt a fingertip jab him in the shoulder blade. “You don't have to stay all the way over there.”

Oh god, why was Robert doing this to him?

Defeated, Noah rolled over, trying to avoid even grazing Robert. He sighed. Even if his feelings couldn't remain secret, he'd strongly prefer that they not be revealed quite like this. But Robert's eyes were fixed on him, and the moonlight shone of his still-wet hair, and he didn't know how much longer he could hide.

Robert smiled. He drew a hand out from under the covers to brush a long blond lock behind Noah's ear. “I don't know how you can sleep with your hair out,” he half-whispered.

“I, I don't know, it's fine.”

“That's why it's always so frizzy, you know.”

What does one say when one's new best friend calls them out on lazy haircare habits? Noah was speechless.

“Just saying,” Robert added. “I don't really mind.” He ran his fingers through Noah's hair again, more firmly this time.

Noah studied Robert's expression. He seemed fascinated, big brown eyes glittering in the moonlight as he concentrated on Noah's hair, wandering down from follicle to end, before his gaze returned to Noah's. They looked at each other in silence. The only sound in the room was their shallow breaths.

Before he knew it, Robert was kissing him, and it seemed as much out of nowhere as a logical progression. He was incredible. His kiss was languid and deep, and the softness of his lips and the coarseness of his beard made for a pleasant contrast. Noah's eyes drifted shut. The two inched closer together until the tiny space between them was finally closed.

“Hmmmm.” Noah let out a low contented hum and pulled Robert on top of him. Robert's skin was still all warm and soft from the shower, and the faint scent of his peppermint soap filled Noah's nose.

Throwing the covers off of both of them, Robert sat up. This was Noah's first real eyeful of him, and good lord. Broad shoulders, ornate tattoos lining his arm & side, and a happy trail leading down to a rock-hard erection. Jesus wept. Noah closed a fist around Robert's cock, and Robert thrust eagerly up into the warm friction of his hand.

It wasn't enough for Noah though. After spending so much time holding back, all he wanted was to feel the rest of him. All of him. He wrapped an arm around Robert and pulled him down into another sultry kiss, and he savored the feeling of their bodies pressed together again. “Mmm,” Robert moaned into the crook of his neck, his breath ghosting across Noah's skin and giving him goosebumps.

There was only so much more they could take. Their hips had found a rhythm, and their hands remained still. Soon they were both thrusting into Noah's hand, fingers pulled apart to accommodate the two of them, and planting sloppy kisses on each other between short, raspy breaths.

Noah came first, his gaze drifting over Robert's shoulder up toward the ceiling. The sweet afterglow was interrupted somewhat by Robert, who was still on top of him, still searching for the right friction to send him over the edge too. He dared not move. He just let Robert have his way with him, let him continue thrusting into his splendor-slackened grip. Looking up at him through half-lidded eyes, he watched Robert's chest heave one last time before he finally got off, collapsing on top of him, face flushed, expression vacant.

They finally separated, slick with sweat and cum, and tried their best not to mess up the sheets.

“Jesus, dude,” Noah said, the volume of his voice startling them both.

“That was incredible.”

“You're telling me?”

Robert chuckled breathlessly. The afterglow faded, and they gradually became aware of how filthy they were.

Noah tilted his head to the side. “Mind if I get the shower first this time?”

“Go right ahead.”

He grinned at Robert and kissed him on the cheek. “Best roommate I ever had.”


End file.
